


Uncertainty

by BluemoonStories



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, OTH - Freeform, One Tree Hill - Freeform, Romance, Shipping, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluemoonStories/pseuds/BluemoonStories
Summary: Quinn James finds herself falling out of love with her husband, and when she meets the new face of Clothes Over Bros, Alex Dupre, everything in her world suddenly changes.This story will focus on Alex and Quinn, but may feature other One Tree Hill characters.
Relationships: Quinn James/Alex Dupre





	1. The Bar

Quinn sat at the bar, drinking her sorrows away. She glanced at her phone as it buzzed like it had been doing all day. “What do I do?” She mumbled to herself. “I can’t just... tell him... I don’t love him anymore. He doesn’t deserve that, but then... he doesn’t deserve me.”

”Ugh! I love tequila! But stupid Brooke says I’m supposed to be sober,” A girl a few stools down groaned.   
  


Quinn looked up from her phone to see the famous Alex Dupre moaning and groaning about Brooke and Clothes Over Bros and Tequila. “Hey, Alex,” Quinn said.

”You’re the photographer girl, right?” Alex asked, looking at Quinn.

”Yeah, I am,” Quinn said.

”You’re very pretty,” Alex said. “What do you say you come to my place?”

”Oh,” Quinn said. “I’m not... gay. I have a husband.”

”Are you sure?” Alex asked. “Because it looks to me like you’re ignoring your husband.”

Quinn sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t know. He is my husband, but I just... don’t love him like I used to,” she said.

”What if you never really loved him?” Alex asked.

”What do you mean?” Quinn asked.

“When I did a movie a few years ago, it was about these high school sweethearts who swore they were in love with each other. They did everything together. They went to the park, the movies, the whole shebang, but one day the girl started feeling distant. She felt like the person she thought she loved was isolating her, even though they were still doing things together. She realized she didn’t actually love him, but it was all her trying to justify why she should stay with him because it was her first relationship,” Alex explained. “So what if that’s the case? Maybe you liked him at first, but now you’re trying to decide if you even loved him at all or if you simply went along with everything because it was easier.”

”Wow,” Quinn said. “You’re not as dumb as I’ve heard.”

”Thanks,” Alex smiled. “Look I don’t really say this to too many people, but I’m bi. As an actress in the spotlight, I was always afraid of what people might think of me and a girl, so I always fling myself at guys, but in reality, I like both. I’m not afraid to point out a sexy woman when needed. And you’re hot. And you’re upset. And hot girls shouldn’t be upset.”

”You think I’m hot?” Quinn asked.

  
“Who wouldn’t?” Alex asked. “I’m hot, you’re hot, so why not?”

”I’m sorry, Alex,” Quinn said. “But I can’t.”

”Can’t or won’t?” Alex asked.

”Can’t,” Quinn said. “I just... I’ve never felt anything for girls. I’m not gay.”

”Bitch, please,” Alex said. “I’ve heard that so many times. Look, have you ever tried?”

”No,” Quinn said.

”Then how do you know you don’t like them?” Alex asked. “Tell you what, give me 5 minutes alone with you. If you don’t like me, then you can leave. Let’s go to my place. We’ll see where everything goes. I won’t pressure you. We’ll just hangout.”

”5 minutes?” Quinn said.

”And if you don’t enjoy yourself, you can leave,” Alex said.

”Hmm. Deal,” Quinn said, standing up.

”Great! I’ll drive,” Alex said.


	2. Five Minutes

“Five minutes,” Quinn said. “What are you going to do in five minutes?”

“I’m going to make you feel something you’ve probably never felt around your husband,” Alex said. “Don’t worry, nothing too rash.”

Alex sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Quinn looked at Alex with wonder, but sat down. “You seem to be taking your time for someone who has five minutes to impress me,” Quinn said.

“Quinn,” Alex said, gazing into Quinn’s eyes. “I’m going to tell you something no one else probably will.”

“What is that?” Quinn asked.

“That it’s okay to feel confused. That it’s okay to not know,” she said. “People will probably judge you for not staying in love with your husband, and even would judge you for coming here with me, especially when you probably expect something romantic to happen. But you need to consider how you feel and only how you feel. It’s okay to be selfish when it comes to love.”

“And what would you know about love, Alex Dupre?” Quinn asked, also gazing into Alex’s eyes, unable to leave them.

“To be honest, not much,” Alex said. “But what I do know, is that if you don’t feel happy or satisfied, then it’s okay to make a change.“

Alex casually moved a little closer to Quinn. “David doesn’t deserve this,” Quinn said. “He deserves someone who loves him and can be there for him.”

“You’re not wrong, but it’s not David you should worry about,” Alex said. “Have you talked to him about splitting up?”

“No,” Quinn said. “I’m afraid to.”

“Why?” Alex asked.

“I guess because if I do, it means it’s real,” Quinn said.

Alex brushed Quinn’s hair out of the way that had fallen in front of her face. “Sometimes facing reality is a hard one. I should know, I’m an actress,” Alex said.

Quinn laughed a little. “What do I do, Alex?”

“You’re asking me for advice?” Alex asked.

“You’re probably the only one who won’t judge me for doing so,” Quinn said. “Haley wouldn’t understand. Nathan is busy with his contract. You’re the only one who I feel will be honest with me.”

“I think that if you really aren’t feeling it, you should at least tell your husband you want a break. You don’t have to make it legal, but you should at least tell him the truth. And it’s okay for him to know the truth. It doesn’t make you a bad spouse, and in fact it makes you a braver one than most,” Alex said. “Cheating won’t get you the answers you want.”

“So I should...” Quinn looked away from Alex as her phone buzzed again.

“You should answer it,” Alex said, taking Quinn’s hand . “I’ll be by your side when you do. I’ll be right here, but you need to answer the phone and talk to him.”

Quinn nodded and answered the phone. “Hey, David.”

“Quinn, where the hell are you?” David asked. “I’ve been calling you for hours. I’m worried about you.”

Alex squeezed Quinn’s hand.

“David, please,” Quinn said. “I can’t do this. I need space.”

“Need space?” David said. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“I need space,” Quinn said. “I’m not sure what I want to do right now. You’re not the man I fell in love with. And I don’t know if you’ll ever be. I think we should... take a break. I think we should divorce.”

The line went silent. “You’re sure?” David said.

“Positive,” Quinn said.

“Then okay,” David said. “I wish you would’ve talked to me, but if divorce is really what you want, then I guess I can’t stop you. I won’t stop you. But tell me, is there another person?”

“I don’t know,” Quinn said, glancing at Alex. “I just need to figure things out.”

“Okay,” David said. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, but I hope you find your peace, Quinn.”

Quinn heard a click, and knew David hung up. She hung up and felt herself tearing up. Alex wrapped her arms around Quinn in support. “That was really brave of you, Quinn,” Alex said. “I didn’t expect that, but I think this is the right step.”

Quinn couldn’t help but cry as Alex hugged her. “Thank you, Alex,” Quinn said. “I needed you.”

“No you didn’t,” Alex said. “But I’ll take it, I guess.”

Quinn sat with Alex for awhile, crying and just thinking to herself. She didn’t even notice when she fell asleep. Alex carried Quinn to the bed as best as she could while she slept on the couch.


	3. The Morning After

Quinn woke up the next morning lying in Alex’s bed. She groaned and sat up, looking around. She saw Alex snoring on the couch and thought about the previous night. Quinn had have expected Alex to sleep with her or something, but was surprised when all Alex did was talk to her and hear her out and be there for her when she needed.

Alex told her she would make Quinn feel what her husband never could, and it was true. Quinn felt for the first time like she could be honest, like she could be free, and she didn’t feel like she had to just go along.

“How’d you sleep?” Alex asked, bringing Quinn back to reality.

She saw Alex looking at her from the couch. “It was pleasant,” Quinn said. “You didn’t have to sleep on the couch.”

”I wanted to,” Alex said. “You deserved to have some peace.”

”I still can’t believe I did all of that. I actually told my husband I would divorce him. And he was okay with that,” Quinn said.

”If he wasn’t, I’d go over there and kick his ass,” Alex said. “I think sometimes people just need to know the truth. And knowing the truth is far better than finding out later.”

”So what now?” Quinn asked. “What do I do now?”

”Now, you live,” Alex said. “I’m not going to do anything to persuade you or pressure you, but now is your opportunity to truly find yourself. Date around. Hook up with people. But whatever you do, just live.”

”So you brought me over here just to talk and let me sleep?” Quinn said.

”What were you expecting?” Alex teased. “Look, if there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s never hook up or pressure a girl into something she’s unfamiliar with. Whether she’s gay or not doesn’t matter. Hooking up with a girl who all her life believes she’s straight is never a good combination. Even if she’s not, it’s not my place to choose that for her. It’s her choice. I would never hook up with a girl who was uncertain about who she liked. It doesn’t help me, and it most definitely doesn’t help her.”

”Wow,” Quinn said. “That’s amazing.”

“It’s true,” Alex said. “Quinn, the best way for you to find yourself is to just live life and go with the flow. So, let’s go somewhere. Choose a place.”

”Any place?” Quinn asked.

”Anywhere,” Alex said.

“How about the beach?” Quinn asked.

”Alright then, let’s go get some brand new bikinis and then we’ll hit the beach. I’ll pay,” Alex said.

”Can you even do that?” Quinn asked.

”I’m getting paid half a million dollars,” Alex said. “I can totally do that.”

”Alright. Let’s go then,” Quinn said, getting up.

Alex grinned and quickly threw on some clothes and followed Quinn out the door.


End file.
